Telecommunications cabinets are used to hold equipment used in fiber optic and electrical networks. The equipment can be used to split and switch connections between origins and terminations. The equipment can perform other functions as well, such as to add power in Power-Over-Ethernet networks.
Fiber optic cables are typically run into and out of the cabinet to terminate with the equipment in the cabinet. Further, jumper cables can be used to make connections between different equipment within the cabinet. Excess cable can be looped and housed within the cabinet until needed. Heat generated by the equipment can be significant within the cabinet. The amount of cable run within the cabinet can disrupt cooling, thereby exacerbating the heating problems.